Miku and Kaito: Drowning
by Monster'n'Disguise
Summary: A tale of two lovers, a jealous fiend and a pool containing blood. ONESHOT


Miku and Kaito: Drowning

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

"talking"

'thinking'

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!' Miku screamed as an unknown figure jumped on her from behind and pinned her to the ground. The figure wore a black robe and hood, as well as black gloves and boots. "Who are you?!" Miku cried, struggling to get free of the figures unbelievably tight grip. It was then that she saw the figure's face from underneath the hood. "Your… me?" she gasped, for the figure looked the exact same as her. Light blue hair was pulled into twin pigtails and cold, unfeeling eyes glared down at her. The imposter pulled Miku up forcefully pushed her to the end of the platform's railing. Miku was now being forced to stare down at a deep pool that could possibly be her demise.

"Jump in the pool or else." The imposter's voice was dark and commanding. "Or else what?" Miku questioned, voice shaking with fear. "Or else I make you jump in the pool… through force." Came the imposter's emotionless reply. "Why… why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" Miku's hands now shook violently and she trembled slightly, her face an unnatural pale. "That… is none of your concern." The reply had an edgy tone to it, a silent demand to stop with the questions. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" Miku felt a searing pain in her spine as the imposter punched her into the water

'I… never imagined it would end like this. In a dark, freezing pool with no loved ones near me.' Miku slowly sank to the bottom, her eyes glazed and unfocused. The lack of oxygen was getting to her. 'Kaito… you were the one I loved most. Please remember me. Also… I apologize for all the hurt I gave you. Goodbye… everyone.' Miku finally gave in to unconsciousness, her eyes rolling back into her head and her body going limp, her lips tinged red with blood.

"NO!" Kaito screamed, running up to the window of the hallway he was in. He had seen the whole event but hadn't heard any of what was being said. "Miku, get up!... GET UP MIKU!" Kaito roared, both fear and worry taking over him. "Now why would you want her to get up if she's absolutely nothing to you?" a cold, demanding voice spoke from the opposite end of the hallway.

"What do you mean she's absolutely nothing to me?! I could never live without her!" Kaito yelled angrily, turning to face the voice. It was the imposter who had pushed Miku over into the pool. Kaito's eyes widened, "You!" he roared and lunged foward, grabbing her by the throat so hard she spit out some blood. It spattered onto his face and cloak but he didn't care. "Miku means nothing to you admi-" the imposter collapsed, dead.

FLASHBACK

"Hello, Kaito!" Miku called out cheerfully, walking up to her best friend. "Go away" Kaito snarled. "D-Did I do something wrong, Kaito?" Miku stuttered, shocked that one of her closest friends would say such a thing. "Of course you did, you existed." Kaito replied, his voice cold and hard. "W-What?" Miku asked. Why was this happening to her? "Go die in a hole already, you wimp!" Kaito snapped furiously. "K-Kaito, I-I'm s-sorry." Miku whispered, turning away sadly, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. Kaito watched her figure run off into the horizon, her silhouette shaking with sadness. And yet, at the time, Kaito felt no remorse

END FLASHBACK

'I don't know what I was thinking when I said all that to her. But I can't focus on that now. Miku, please hang in there a little longer.' Kaito fretted as he rushed over to the pool where she lay motionless at the bottom. With no hesitation, he dove in to save her. Swimming to the bottom, time seemed to slow and the water became much thicker. It was as though an outside force was trying to stop him. A few stray bubbles escaped his lips as he reached his lover and slipped his arms around the girl's waist. With his last burst of strength, Kaito managed to haul Miku to the surface of the pool and up the ladder to the safety of the platform.

Exhausted, the man fell unconscious while still hugging Miku close to him. "Hm?' Miku opened her eyes as she slowly came to. "How am I not dead?" the girl wondered aloud as she looked around. It was then that she noticed Kaito next to her. "Kaito?" Miku questioned, believing he was dead. "No…No! NO! Not Kaito! It's all my fault!" tears began to slide down her cheeks as she mourned. "KAITO!" she screamed, furious at herself for letting this happen to him. Kaito woke with a start, having heard Miku's scream and now worried that she was in trouble.

For a second they stared at one another, tears streaming down her face and fear and protectiveness written all over his. "You're not dead?" Miku's voice was filled with hope. "You're okay?" Kaito's face became filled with relief. The two hugged quickly all fear and sorrow gone and in it's place was joy. "The imposter is dead now so you don't have to worry." Kaito whispered, nuzzling her cheek. "I should thank you for saving me. Consider this your reward…" Miku gently pressed her lips against Kaito's and slipped her tongue into his mouth, enjoying the taste.

"Kaito, Miku! Are you two alright?!" Miku's older brother Mikou came rushing in, alongside their friends: Rin, Len, Lily, Luka, Meiko, Neru, Teto, Gakupo, Meito, Mika, Haru, Nero, and Kaito's brother's Taito and Akaito. "We heard screaming and splashing!" Haru said frantically. "There's a dead body outside!" Taito yelped. "It looked like Miku!" Nero added, panicked. "What the heck happened?!" Len asked worriedly. Then they all saw the pair, soaking wet, locked in a tight kiss, and completely oblivious. For what seemed like an eternity, the group stared in shock before a smile graced Rin's face and she lead the others out of the room. "Let's leave them be… for now." she spoke. They all took one last look at the pair before heeding Rin's order.

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so don't make the criticism too harsh. This story was based off of a YouTube video titled "[]Miku x Kaito[] [MMD] The disappearance of Hatsune Miku"


End file.
